A Field Of Middlemist Flowers
by cynthiamonica
Summary: Prequel to 'Surviving To Find You'. Emma goes on one of her surviving trips with her mother. They get on a pirate ship and sail to Camelot. The only problem is that the pirate captain they sailed with has a long history with the King of Camelot. Now, Emma and Snow are tangled in a big mess and they don't know where it will lead them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the** **prequel to my first story 'Surviving To Find You' so make sure you check that out too.**

* * *

Emma woke at the sound of someone knocking on her door, "Lady Emma, breakfast is ready!"

She growled before answering, "I'll be there in a second." She was about to drift of again but the Johanna knocked again.

"Don't go back to sleep! Get ready!"

She heard the Johanna walk away. She loves Johanna, really she does, but sometime she just wanted some more hours to sleep. Grunting in a un-lady like manner she got out of bed, walking to the restroom before getting dressed.

A few minutes later -or more like a lot of minutes- Emma finally walked through the doors of the dining room. "Good morning, Emma!" her mother chirped.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad," she said as she sat down in her seat. "What are the plans for today?"

Her mother and father exchanged a look, "Well, since Spring is coming up, your mother and I were discussing when you and your mother would be going for the surviving trip this year."

Emma's tiredness from before was forgotten as she tried to wait patiently for her father or mother to continue.

"This year we are going to keep the final destination secret though," Snow said, laughing at Emma started to pout. "It has been peaceful for a while in the kingdom so what do you say we leave this afternoon."

"YES!" Emma jumped up and down and her parents laughed at her. "I'll go get ready and then-"

"Emma, honey, first breakfast," her mother said between soft laughs.

"Right, sorry."

* * *

"Mother please, I don't need a thicker cloak, this one is perfectly fine. An even heavier would only slow us down!" Emma said to her mother as she tried to give her a thick and heavy cloak. Emma was always exited for her surviving trips with her mother. Once a year she would leave the castle with her mother or father and they would try to survive in the forest for an few weeks with only the clothes they wear as they leave, a few weapons and a canteen with water. They would hunt and Emma would learn all the tricks her parents knew and she loved it. It was the only time she didn't have to feel like a princess.

"I'm sorry, you're right." Snow said as she put the cloak on the table, " So, are you ready to go? I have a very special location in mind where we are going too."

"I can't wait!"

Emma rushed out of the doors as Snow followed her outside where David was waiting for them. Emma gave her father a tight hug before stepping back and tried to be patient as Snow said goodbye to her husband. Snow grabbed Emma's hand is they walked out the gates into the forest.

"Which way do we go?" Emma asked as they stood by a multiple way road.

"East" Snow answered.

"To the docks? I thought our trips were always about survival, not just getting on a ship and doing nothing," Emma frowned, she loves the sea but sitting on a royal navy boat was not much surviving.

Snow started walking to the east and Emma followed right behind her, "that's why we aren't going with some of our navy ships, we are going with an pirate ship."

Emma's frown turned into an bright smile. She always wanted to be part of an pirate crew and sail the seas on a pirate ship when she was younger, "does father know?" she looked at her mother and saw a glim of mischief shining in her eyes.

"No, so don't tell him."

As they arrived that the docks Snow turned to Emma, "okay so we are going to look for a pirate ship, we can't let them know we're royal. That means fake names and everything." Snow smiled bright as her daughter lit up. Emma always wanted to experience it when you have to be someone else, always wanted to know what it was like to be treated like any other peasant. "from now on my name is Mary Margaret Blanchard and you are Emily Swan, got it?"

"Got it!" Emma said exited.

"Good, let's go!"

* * *

When they arrived at the docks Snow turned to Emma, "lets split up, we can find a captain easier that way, but remember, if you find one who looks like he is looking for more than gold, keep your distance."

Emma nodded in understanding, "how much do we have to spend?"

"I was able to sneak away 10 gold coins without your father noticing, so if they ask more than 5 coins it's a no deal, we still have to get back."

"Get back from where?" Emma tried, her curiosity was taking the best of her.

"Not telling," Snow said as she walked in the opposite direction.

Emma let out a annoyed huff before doing the same. She looked up at the ships as she walked by. One ship really stood out from the others. She walked over to it and read its name, "The Jolly Roger" she muttered to herself. She was about to go back to searching for a captain when she was got pushed by someone in a hurry and lost her footing. She prepared herself for the blow but is never came. Instead she felt two strong arms that kept her upright.

"Are you alright there, love?" a very attractive male voice asked. She looked up to see the man that was holding her. He was wearing a red vest with a leather coat. His eyes were a beautiful bright blue colour which stood out even more by the darkened line under his eyes. For a second she forgot that she was still in his arms and still staring at his eyes.

She cleared her throat and found the ground under her feet again, wrung herself out of his grip and said, "Thank you." Now that she was standing before him she noticed that he had a hook for a hand, "Captain Hook?" she asked before thinking.

"The one and only," he said as he made a deep bow, "at your serves."

"Good, because me and my friend need to get somewhere and we need a ship to get there" she said. He raised an eyebrow at her forwardness. A playful smirk started to form on his lips.

"And what is it in for me?" he asked.

"Gold, jewellery, what do you want?"

"That sounds nice but I already have that, what I don't hav-" before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by a woman who walked towards them.

"Em…ily! There you are, I found a captain who is willing to take us with him, come on." She said while tugging on Emma's arm.

"It was nice to meet you, and thank again" Emma said before turning to leave with her mother.

"Wait!"

Both women turned to Captain Hook as he walked toward them, "may I ask you what the name is of this captain you're sailing with?"

Emma and Snow looked at each other for a second before Snow answered, "he said his name was Captain Blackbeard."

Hook let out a growl, "don't go with him, he betrays everyone he comes across. You'll be saver travelling with me." He didn't know why but he somehow felt protective over this blond woman and her friend. The fact that he was actually felt something was enough to convince him to help her. Perhaps it was a bad idea but for now he didn't want this to be the last time he saw her, even if they only just met.

"Oh, well thank you than, what do you want as payment?" the woman with dark hair asked him. What did he want? He didn't need any gold or jewellery, he just didn't want them to go with Blackbeard. He couldn't tell them that, if anyone heard it they would think he had gone soft. He couldn't let that happen. Perhaps some extra gold wouldn't hurt.

"What do you have?" he didn't want to ask them to much.

"We have about… 10 gold pieces, is that enough?"

"4 will do, 2 for you and 2 for your friend," he gave them one of his trademark smirks which made most women blush of giggle, but it had clearly no effect on them as they just handed him the gold pieces and smiled back, "my ship, The Jolly Roger, will set sail in about an hour, make sure your on board by then."

They nodded and where about to leave when he asked, "I didn't catch your names."

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Mary Margaret Blanchard and I'm Emily Swan," said the blond. Swan. He liked the sound of it, it suites her.

"Well then, see you later, Swan." He said before turning on his heels and heading back to his ship. Oh, he was in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma and Snow walked toward 'The Jolly Roger'. As they were on board Emma turned to her mother, "where are we going exactly?"

"It's a surprise remember? I can't tell you"

"At least tell me to which kingdom where going," Emma pleaded as she leaned against the railing. Snow wanted to answer but was cut off by Hook who waked toward them.

"Would you ladies like a tour of my lovely ship?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You go ahead, I'm going to help some of the men to get the ship ready to sail," Snow said which earned her a surprised expression from Hook and a smile from Emma.

"You don't ha-"

"It's the least I could do"

Hook didn't want to argue with her, probably because she would win no matter what he said. Instead he just motioned Emma to follow him as he went below deck. He showed her the storage room, the small kitchen and the crew's cabins. When he came to the first mate's cabin he stopped and turned to her, "this is the first mate's cabin but he will be sleeping with the crew while you and your friend are on board with us."

"Oh, that won't be necessary, we can sleep in the crew's cabins. We don't want to be any kind of trouble."

"It won't be a problem, you deserve your privacy. I can promise you that I'm a real gentleman but I can't say the same about my man"

Emma crossed her arms, "you? A pirate and a gentleman?"

"I believe in good form, something not all pirates believe in so be happy you are stuck with me instead of Blackbeard," he gave her a smirk. Emma only just noticed how close the stood in the small hallway. They stared at each other before Hook looked away from her gaze and turned to the door behind him, "this here is the captain's quarters, you're only allowed inside with my permission."

He opened the door and walked inside. Emma followed behind him and looked around the room. There was a bed In the left corner and a table on her right with a few chairs. There were a few maps that where rolled out on the table, "so, where are we going?"

"Your friend told me not to tell you," he said simply as he looked at the map's on the table.

"But she is not here," she took a few steps closer to the table, trying to see the maps, "what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

Hook gave her a flirty smirk and she saw the mischief shining in her eyes as he walked around the table and invaded her personal space. " No it won't," he said in a low, husky voice that send a shiver down her spine, "why don't we make a deal? I'll tell you what you want to know if you give me something in return."

"And what would a pirate like yourself want from me?" she challenged him.

He took a step closer, they were now almost touching. His breath felt warm on her skin. she was playing a dangerous game, she knew that, but she couldn't help but enjoy it. It has been a long time since a man flirted with her like this. All those stupid princes didn't dare touch her in fear for her father. That was the best part of being a nobody, you could do what you want no matter what anyone thought.

He leaned in slowly, stopping only inches from her face as he whispered, "a kiss."

"Answer my question first." She whispered.

"Camelot"

She slowly leaned in, letting her nose brush against his. She saw him close his eyes. She let out a little giggle and whispered a 'thank you' before pulling away and heading toward the door.

Hook opened his eyes and just stared at her for a moment in surprise and disbelieve, "what about my kiss?" he asked as she opened the door.

"You never said anything about getting it now," she said as she left his quarters.

"Bloody siren," he muttered to himself before following her.

* * *

Emma woke in the in the middle of the night. She heard someone walking on the deck. After they sat sail Emma and Snow helped as much as they could on deck. Which surprised the captain even more to Emma's delight. After the sun had sat Emma and Snow went below deck and settled for the night.

Careful not to wake up her mother, Emma slipped out of the bed. She opened the door just enough for her to get through and closed it again behind her. Trying not to disturb anyone she silently tiptoed to the upper deck. Looking around she was surprised not to see anyone, she could have sworn she heard someone. Taking a few steps, she now saw a figure standing with his back to her at the railing of the far end of the ship. A glimpse of metal shining in the light of the moon told her it was the captain. She turned go back and give him his privacy.

"Everything alright, Swan?"

She stopped in her track and turned back toward him, "Uhm… yeah, just woke up by some noise from deck. Thought I'd check what it was."

"My apologies, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, still with his back turned to her.

She shuffled on her feet, "why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep, that's all."

Somehow she knew there was more to it but she didn't push it. She walked up to him to stand beside him. He gave her a side glance but didn't say anything. They stood there for a while, looking at the waters with the reflection of the half-moon and the stars. Only the sound of the small waves crashing against the ship to break the silence.

"It's beautiful," Emma said after a while.

"Aye"

"Must be nice to have the opportunity to watch the ocean every night."

He nodded and turned his attention to her, "where are you from, if I may ask."

"Misthaven, you?"

"To be honest, I don't remember," he gave her a sheepish smile.

"How can you not remember where you're from?"

"300 years spend in Neverland can make a man forget"

Her mouth fell open just a bit, he didn't look like he was much older than her, "you spend 300 years in Neverland? Why?"

Although she couldn't see his face very well in the dark, she could make out the frown that sat on his face as he clearly thought about a painful memory, "that's a story for another time," he said as he gave her a fake smile, "perhaps it's best if you go back to your cabin now, get some more rest."

She nodded and turned, but knew she couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. Still she walked back, gave him one last glance before disappearing below deck.

* * *

The next morning she was greeted by the salty wind of the sea that played with her hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again she noticed out of the corner of her eye that someone was staring at her. she turned her head to see the captain staring at her with his mouth half agape. She gave him a smile and he looked away.

"How are you enjoying our trip so far?" she hear her mother ask from behind her.

"It's great! I like working on the ship, at least I got something to do instead of just staring at the ocean," she said as they walked to the front of the ship.

"I know the feeling," Snow said and gave her daughter a sweet smile.

Most of the morning Emma has been repairing sails and cleaning the canons. Snow has been sharpening the sword. Later that afternoon they sat on two barrels eating a piece of bread.

"How long till we get to this place?" Emma asked, she knew they were going to Camelot now but she has to keep up an act for her mother.

"About a week or so," Snow said and broke off a piece of her bread to put in her mouth.

"Ah… so this land is a week journey from Misthaven, interesting."

"I'm not telling you anything more than that."

Emma laughed, she really loved these trips with her mother. She admired her knowledges of surviving, when she was younger she dreamt of one day meeting her True Love the same way her parents did. Emma dreamt about a lot of things actually. There were many ways she would like to meet her True Love, she always believed that when she met him, she would know.

"So… I saw the captain staring at you this morning," her mother began, Emma roller her eyes.

"Since when does the great queen Snow White think that a pirate would be a good match for her daughter?"

"First of all, I married a shepherd. Second, I'm not 'the great queen Snow White', we are normal peasant women looking for a way to cross lands. And third, can't we just have some mother daughter talk about boys?"

Emma was silent for a moment, "I guess we can."

"Well?" Snow pushed.

"Well what?" Emma asked innocent.

"What do you think?"

"I guess he is nice for a pirate…"

Snow gave her a disbelieving look, but before she could comment about it they were interrupted by the so said pirate himself, "I don't mean to interrupt but we are about to head to stormy waters so I recommended to get on your post or below deck."

Emma and Snow looked at the sky and saw at getting darker and a raindrop fell on Emma's nose. They stood up from the barrels, Emma was about to get to her post but Snow stopped her, "Emily, get below deck, we can handle this." She said, using her fake name.

"No way, I'm helping," she protested, Snow nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing with her daughter now.

Emma got to her post and prepared herself. By now the rain got heavier and the waves bigger, sending the ship in every direction possible. She saw Hook barking out orders and trying to keep the ship in balance at the helm. Emma tried to help everywhere she could. A few feet away from her was her mother, doing the same.

Everything went well for a while, of course the rain was annoying and the waves didn't help either but they stayed on the water and not under. Slowly the rain seemed to become less and for a moment Emma thought it was over until big waves brought the ship out of balance and send her tumbling down, face first.

Pushing herself up again she looked around, trying to find her mother. After spotting her, cleansing against the mast, she let out a sigh of relief. Slowly standing up, trying to keep her balance, a big wave made her fall again, this time on something sharp. She let out a scream as she felt the sharp object piers through her skin. The last thing she heard was someone screaming 'Swan!' before something hard hit her head and the world went black.

* * *

 **A/N: thanks to all readers for reading! make sure to check out 'Surviving To Find You'! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma woke up with a sharp pain in the side of her waist. She was laying on a bed, _how did she get on a bed?_ Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around her, trying to remember what happened and how she got here. She was laying in her own bed in the cabin she shared with her mother who was now seated next to her on a chair.

"Hi," she whispered with a rough voice. She saw tears forming in her mother's eyes.

"Oh, Emma, I was so worried," Snow said and stood up from her seat, brushing the hair out of her face. "You were unconscious for so long, I feared you might never wake again or that you lost too much blood and…"

The tears were now streaming down her face and Emma grabbed her mother's hand an squeezing it weakly to tell her that is was going to be okay. "What happened?" she asked.

"There was a wave and a part of the railing broke off. You fell and on of the broken railing and it was sharp…" she saw her mother trying to control her breathing and calm down before continuing. "Then something heavy, I don't know what, but it hit you on the head and you were unconscious. If the Captain didn't see it happen and immediately brought you below deck we would have been too late."

She smiled weakly at her mother, squeezing her hand again, "but I'm okay now, it's going to be okay."

That calmed her mother a bit. She didn't leave until Emma asked if she could get them some food and fresh water. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, breathing in through her nose and out of her mouth, trying to relax a bit despite the pain in her side. She heard the door of her room open and close again. She opened her eyes to see the Captain walk over to her and sitting in the chair where her mother sat just a few second ago.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. She looked at him, she saw the worry in his eyes. _Was he really worried about her? Why would he be worried?_

"Have seen better days," she said with a soft smile, trying to sit up a little but immediately regretting the decision when the pain got worst. Hook placed her hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her down again.

"You have to rest, you lost a lot of blood," he gave her a small smile and stood up again, turning to leave. "I'll make sure you have everything you need to recover."

"Hook, wait!"

He turned to her again, "do you need something?"

"No, I… uhm… just wanted to say thank you, for everything"

He nodded slightly and left her room. If she wasn't looking at his face when he left she probably wouldn't have noticed the bush that creeped up his face with the shy smile, but she did notice and was kind of pleased with herself that she could make the feared pirate Captain Hook blush and smile shyly. The fact that it also looked kind of cute made her want to see it more often than not.

* * *

She haven't seen him for two days. He didn't come to visit her and her mother wouldn't let her leave the room. Her wound was healing pretty quickly, but that was nothing new for her. ever since she was a little baby every wound she had would disappear after a day without leaving a scar. The bigger wounds would of course take longer but still it wasn't a normal healing progress. Her parents always told her she had a healing gift but she could only heal herself, not others. And if she could, she would have to practice first which she didn't have time for.

After letting her mother inspect her completely, making sure the wound was healing neatly, she finally had permission to leave her room. The moment she set foot above deck she felt the wind blow through her hair and smelled the salt of the sea. Taking deep breaths she walked over to the helm where the Hook was steering the ship.

"I see you're feeling better, how is the wound healing?" he asked without looking at her.

"Pretty good, my wounds always heal pretty quickly ever since I was a kid," she said, looking in the same direction as Hook. "How long till we get there?"

"With this speed we'll be there in three, maybe four days"

She nodded. They stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds before she cleared her throat, "I should be going, my mo- friend only allowed me to a few moments above deck to stretch my legs."

He nodded, looking distained, like he was lost in thoughts. _What was he thinking about?_ She felt a bit disappointed that he didn't pay her that much attention, but she saw he was obviously in a war with himself at the moment. His facial expression changed every so often and his eyes darkened before turning back to normal and then darkened again.

Walking below deck again, back to her cabin, she wondered what was up with the Captain. Ever since that night when they talked for a bit he had been distained, avoiding her even. He wouldn't talk longer to her than needed but still made sure she was okay and had everything she needed. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. They would separate at the end of the week and never see each other again.

* * *

"Hook, I got a question for you," she said as she approached him at the helm the next day.

"And what would that be?" he still didn't look at her.

"First of all, you've been avoiding me, why?" she crossed her arms, he still kept his gaze fixed before him on the horizon.

"Have I been avoiding you?" he asked, obviously playing dumb.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes you have, so today I'm going to stick by your side whether you like it or not."

That finally got his attention and he turned to look at her for the first time in three days, "and why would you do that?"

"I don't like being avoided, this is my way of payback," she said simply.

"So you are going to follow me all day?" he challenged her.

"Yes"

"Everywhere I go?"

"Yup"

"And watch me closely?"

"Yes," he heard the smallest bit of hesitation in her voice. He smirked and moved closer to her.

"Even when I want to have my privacy while, I don't know, bathing? Or are you going to join me?" he raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. He saw her face turn red and he took a step closer.

"Maybe not then…" she looked away.

"I wouldn't mind the company, love," he said and brought his hand up to brush a stray of hair out of her face but stopped mid-movement when he remember why he had been avoiding her. _Why was it so easy to forget that?_ His smirks faded, he stepped back and looking away. He wasn't supposed to flirt with her, he wasn't supposed to talk to her, he wasn't supposed to fall for her…

* * *

He was surprised by Emily, he didn't think she would actually follow him around all day, but she did. After a few hours he lost the fight with himself to just ignore her. Somehow they had found themselves in his quarters, she was laying on his bed, arms behind her head, looking at the ceiling. He was sitting in a chair behind his desk.

"You kicked one of your suitors because he tried to kiss you?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah, he was really annoying, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut," he saw her make a disgusted face as she memorised the man.

"And why didn't you kick me then when I tied to kiss you?" he was really curious, she was a tough lass who doesn't let any guy just kiss her apparently.

"Because I haven't asked you the question yet," she shrugged.

"What question?"

"The one I ask all the suitor my mother sets me up with"

"So you see me as a suitor then?" he raised an eyebrow playfully.

"No," she said like it was obvious but he saw a blush colour her cheeks. "Just answer the question."

"Ask away," he said and leaned back in his chair.

"What kind of man do you want to be?" she asked and rolled over so she was now laying on her belly, resting her head on her arms and looking at him, waiting for his answer.

He scratched behind his ear, he didn't expect that. After a moment of thinking he finally answered, "I honestly don't know, I'm a pirate, I guess there is nothing more to it than that" he didn't dare look her in the eye, he felt ashamed that he couldn't be more than a pirate. He would get is revenge and then what? What would become of him?

"From all the men I asked this question, you're the only one who told me the truth," when his finally looked at her she gave him a soft smile. Without knowing he returned it.

"What did the others tell you?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

She snorted, which he somehow found adorable, "stuff like 'the man who marries you' or 'a man with a pure heart', one even said 'the father of your children' and that really scared the life out of me, I mean, they don't even take it serious!"

He laughed and she joined him, he loved it when she laughed and he just realized exactly why he had been avoiding her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to leave a review and check out the** **original story 'Surviving To Find You' ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For those who have read my other story 'Surviving to find you' you can skip this chapter if you like, there is nothing new in here that isn't in STFY. for those who haven't read it, I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to leave a review ;)**

* * *

They've been traveling for a week now. They were going to port in a few hours. Hook had been avoiding Emily as best as he could. After the almost kiss and the night she came to stand next to him while looking at the sea he knew he had to keep his distance. She would distract him from his revenge, the reason he went to Neverland.

First he thought it was just her beauty that attracted him. He had never been so wrong. Of course she was beautiful, but there was more to her that he admired. Like how she carried herself through life, how she worked, how she didn't take shit from anyone. She would make one hell of a pirate.

But after this they would part their ways and probably never meet again. He didn't know what he thought when he asked her to come with him instead of Blackbeard. Everything would have gone different if he hadn't ask her and her friend to come. Although his best attempt to avoid her they still spoke now and then. She once asked him what kind of man he wanted to be. They talked about how her mother always tried to find a suitor for her and how she always asked them the same question. He, of course, made a snarky comment but the question still repeated itself in his mind at night, what kind of man did he want to be? What kind of man did she want…

He stopped himself there. He shouldn't care what she wanted, but for some reason he did care. His train of thought was interrupted by a sudden hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Mary Margaret standing next to him. He hadn't paid her to much attention in the past week, to busy fighting his own thoughts.

"You know that you've been staring at her for a full 10 minutes now, right?"

"I, uh, I was jus-"

"Don't lie to me, I know that look. Just make sure you don't hurt her," with that Mary Margaret walked off, leaving Hook with his mouth half agape. Was it really that obvious? He knew he felt a spark when he caught her a week ago on the docks, but that he looked at her in a way that others could see what he denied to feel…

He really was in big, big trouble.

* * *

The ship had just docked and Snow and Emma where saying their goodbyes to the crew. After a week most of them became good friends with them. Emma pulled away from a hug with Mr. Smee.

"Keep safe, Miss," he said.

"I will, thank you Smee," she smiled, she was going to miss him, she was sure of that. She turned and saw the captain watching her. He looked away as soon as their eyes met. She walked over to him, he looked up as she came closer and stopped a few feet away from him, "I guess this is goodbye then."

"Aye," he nodded, looking at her but not meeting her eyes, "I wish you safe traveling for the rest of your trip."

"Thank you"

It was silent for a moment before Emma opened her mouth and took a step closer, "I still owe you that kiss, remember?" Ever since their almost kiss she couldn't get it out of her mind. There was a spark between them, she knew that, but he had been avoiding her the inspire week. She knew she would probably never see him again, this was her last change and she was going to take it.

He shuffled on his feet, still not looking her in the eye, "you don't have to-"

"What if I want to?" she cut him off and his eyes finally locked with hers. She took two more steps, grabbed him by his labels and yanked him down for a kiss. After a moment she felt his hand come up behind her back as he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. One of her hands moved up behind his neck and tugged at his hair. It felt so right, like they were made for each other. She felt save in his arms, save and at home. She didn't want it to end but sadly it did when he pulled away, heavy breathing, resting his forehead on hers.

"That was…" he didn't finish but she knew what he meant because she felt it too.

"Yeah…" she breathed, "goodbye"

She took a step back, then another, slowly taking her leave. After a few more steps she turned and left. She could have sworn she heard a soft 'Goodbye, Swan' from behind her. Somehow it was much harder to say goodbye to him then she thought. He had been avoiding her all week and still she felt a single tear running down her face at the thought of never seeing him again.

* * *

Snow and Emma walked away from the docks, waving one last goodbye before disappearing into the forest. Snow looked at her daughter and noticed her gaze was unfocused and her shoulders tense.

"Emma, are you okay?" she asked. Emma snapped out of her trance and her shoulders relaxed just a bit.

"I'm fine, just lost in thoughts," she gave her mother a fake smile. Snow knew that smile but didn't comment about it. Instead she just put a bright smile on her face as she walked before Emma and stopped her.

"Do you remember the story's I always told you about Camelot?" she said, trying to lift her daughters spirit.

Emma nodded, "yeah, why?"

"Tell me which one is your favourite story"

Emma looked at her questioning, "the one of the Middlemist flowers, you know that."

"Of course I know, now tell me your favourite part"

"When the man surprises his love with the beautiful field and they dance in the field under the full moon. I don't get it, why are you asking me this?"

"Because the legend of the two lovers may be fake but the field is real and in two nights there will be a full moon."

Emma's mouth fell open and Snow saw the disbelieve in her eyes. Ever since Emma was little and Snow told her about the field of Middlemist flowers for the first time, Emma was in love with the story and wanted to visit the field one day, at a full moon. While she grew up Emma lost hope in ever seeing the field and after a while she lost the believe that the field was even real.

"You mean- we are- " Emma gaped at her mother. All the tension in her shoulders from before was gone and only joy and happiness could be found in her figure. Snow bright smile turned even brighter if it was possible as she saw the enthusiasm of her daughter.

Emma pulled Snow in a hug, whispering over and over again 'thank you'. Snow hugged her back and after a while pulled away to grab her daughters hand and lead to way, "come on, if we want to make it before tomorrow night we have to hurry."

Emma nodded in excitement and followed her mother as they half walked, half ran through the forest.

* * *

A campfire was cracking in the clearing where Emma and Snow settled for the night. They found some fruits for dinner and were now sound asleep, rapped in their cloaks, next to the warmth of the fire. Well, Snow was asleep. Emma on the other hand lay wide awake. She was to exited to go to sleep. Tomorrow they would spend the night in the Middlemist flower field under the moon, she knew she should sleep or she would be to exhausted tomorrow.

Although her best intentions to fall asleep she stayed awake. She sighed and got up, perhaps stretching her legs would help. She gave her mother one last glance before walking in the forest. She knew it would be a bad idea to wander too far off, so she stayed close. Looking up she saw the moon, bright and shining, almost full.

As she wandered the forest she thought about the story. The story of a man and a woman. The man was pure of heart and cared for every living creator. He had lived hundreds of years, had seen more pain and agony then any man alive and still cared for every living soul, because to him, everyone mattered. One day he met a woman and fell in love. Her favourite flowers where the Middlemist flowers, so for her birthday he planted the flower in the field where they first met. He promised her that he would never leave her and that no matter how many flower grew in the field it never even came close to how much he loved her.

But the man was burdened, burdened with internal life. He knew one day he had to see her die while he would live on. Eventually he found a way, a way to become mortal and live out his days as any other. The only problem was the price, to become mortal he had to trade with someone. Luckily he had an apprentice that he trusted. The woman hear of his plan, but didn't agree. She didn't want him to become mortal, she wanted to become immortal.

So she followed them and tricked her love in to trade his immortality with her mortality, but the woman's heart wasn't pure like his. She became dark and killed people without mercy. One night, at a full moon, he came to the field of flowers. He found a way to stop her, but the only way was to kill himself in the proses. After everything, he didn't want to live without the woman he loved or with her as an killing beast.

So at midnight, when the moon was at its highest, in the field he one planted for her to show his love, he ended his and her live with the beautiful field of flowers altogether. It was a sad story, but it didn't end there, because his love for her was strong, so strong that one of the flowers survived. That one flower was found by a woman years later. The woman admired the flower so much that her lover recreated the field and asked her to marry him under a full moon in the field. Ever since, the field was known as an place full of love, not only for lovers, but for mothers and daughter, father and son, brother and sister and for friends, for their friendship to never end.

Emma always dreamt of meeting her True Love in the field or him asking her to marry her there. She knew was just a child dream, but somehow it now felt so real. Perhaps she could meet him there tomorrow night, perhaps he could ask her to marry him there if she has been there before. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice how far she had walked from the camp. Looking back she couldn't see the light of the fire anymore. She turned to head back to the camp but stopped dead in her track at the sound of voices.

She looked around to find a hiding place or a weapon. Grabbing a stick, she ducked in the bushes. The voices came closer, they were now close enough for Emma to hear what they said:

"The king is not going to be happy to know about this," said one of the voices.

"We still have to tell him," the other said.

"We do, but how is it even possible? He send him 300 years back in time!" Emma's eyes widened at that.

"They say he spend them in Neverland, so he wouldn't age and is now back for revenge."

Emma's heart pounded in her chest. '300 years spend in Neverland can make a man forget' Hook had said. Was Hook the person they were after? Why would he want revenge on the king? Why had the king-

"Two women left the ship with his crew."

Emma swallowed.

"So?" she heard the men stop just a few feet away from her.

"One of them, the blond one, seemed to be his lover"

"How do you know?"

"They kissed before she left and he looked heartbroken. If we find her, we can use her to manipulate him."

Emma swallowed again but this time it did nothing to the lump in her throat. They were after him, after her. What was she going to do? She knew Hook didn't care that much about her, he wouldn't care if she died, would he? Did he really look heartbroken? They only knew each other for a week and most of the time he'd been avoiding her. Why would he look heartbroken? Why-

Before she could finish her thought she felt something hard and cold hit the back of her head. She could just make out a figure of a man -a guard- before the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: For those who have read my other story 'Surviving to find you' you can skip this chapter if you like, there is nothing new in here that isn't in STFY. for those who haven't read it, I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to leave a review ;)**

* * *

Snow woke up the next morning. She looked over at were Emma was supposed to lay. Her heart sank as she saw her daughter was gone. She stood up immediately, looking around, hoping her daughter would just appear from behind a tree.

"Emma?" she called.

No answer.

"Emma!" louder this time.

Still no answer. Fear crawled up in her as she kept looking around. She found the trail of her daughters boots and let out a sigh of relief. She followed the trail until it was met with more footprints. She kneeled down to inspect the ground, they were dragging something… or someone. Snows heart shank at the thought of Emma being knocked out and dragged away.

She followed the trail as far as it went, until it stopped abruptly. Like they were just poofed away, like magic. What was she going to do? Snow looked around her, for any sign, any misplaced object, just anything that would tell her where her daughter was taken to.

She stood up. Walking back, she tried to come up with a plan to find her. She would need someone who was good at finding things or people that were stolen. Someone who could was good at finding something of great value. Someone like… a pirate.

* * *

Hook was still sleeping when he heard someone knocking on his door. Yesterday had been a rough night and he just wanted to get some more sleep. He had to be in full strength for the journey to the castle. He put his pillow over his head and growled as the person behind the door knocked again.

"Captain, there is someone here to see you," he heard Smee say through the door.

"Tell them to wait," he growled and rolled over, tugging his blacked up to his chin. He didn't want to get out of bed, not when he was just awoken from a wonderful dream. He was about to drift of again when someone entered his quarters and pulled him out of his bed. He landed on his back on the cold, wooden floor, wide awake.

"Bloody Hell!" he hissed.

He looked up to see Mary Margaret looking down at him, arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he said sarcastic as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"I need your help," she said shortly.

"What if I don't want to help?"

"Oh, you do."

"And what makes you so sure I want to?"

She took a few steps forward, "because this is about Emily."

Hook's eyes widened at that. Was she hurt? Has something happened to her? Why was he suddenly so worried? He lifted his chin, "what about her?"

"She has been kidnapped and I don't know who took her or where they took her. I figured pirates are good at finding valuable things so here I am."

He tried do stay calm as he asked, " I'm flattered but how do you know she was taken and didn't just run off?"

"I followed her trail and it looked like there had been a struggle before the tail ended, like they just disappeared," She explained and Hook felt panic rise up in him. He still didn't know how the lass had captured his heart this fast but she did and he couldn't help but feel concerned about her.

"Take me to where she was taken," he said. "Give me ten minutes to get dressed and prepare for the journey."

The woman nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind her. He was going to find her, he didn't care about his revenge at the moment, all he wanted right now was to make sure she was okay.

* * *

Emma woke by a splash of ice cold water that was thrown into her face. She opened her eyes and sputtered out some of the water that landed in her mouth. After taking a few deep breaths she looked around the room. It was dark and a few guards were standing guard at the door. She was tied to a chair, hands behind the back of the chair and each of her ankles were tied to a leg of the chair.

"Is she awake?" she heard a voice say from behind the only door in the room.

"She is," another said.

"Good"

The door opened and a man in a suit of armour walked in. he stopped a few feet away from her and looked her up and down. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze. He notice her discomforted and a smile curled upon his lips.

"Where am I?" Emma asked, trying to sound threatening.

"Leave us," the man ordered his guards, only turning his attention back to her when all the guards were gone.

"Pretty thing you are," he started circling around her. "The pirate has good taste."

"Excuse me?"

"To bad I already have a queen" -is he serious right now?- "but that's not why you're here."

Well that's a relief, she thought.

"You see, your pirate and I have a history. Sort summery, I did some things to him, he did some things to me, I send him 300 years to the past and now he is back for his revenge"

Emma didn't know what to say, what to think. So it was Hook they were talking about. He really did spend 300 years in Neverland. And they think she is his lover, just because she kissed him before she left. She did like him, a lot even, but did he like her in the same way? No, now was not the time to think about that, now she had to focus on getting away from this lunatic king.

"Whatever your plan is, it won't work. I'm no one to him, so let me go," she said, really trying to sound convincing.

He stopped right in front of her and turned to face her, disbelief all over his face, "No one to him? It didn't seem like that, because by informer informed me that he looked heartbroken when you left."

"What does that proof?"

"Clearly you don't know him as I do. You see, he is known in these lands for his bloodlust, his merciless and heartless nature. He never shows emotions, never since… well, 'the accident', but that's another story," slowly he got closer to her and she moved further back in her chair. "For now you just need to know that if he looked heartbroken, than that means you are the key to destroy him forever."

The King was now bend over her and Emma felt fear rise up in her stomach, fear for herself and for Hook. How is she going to get out of this mess?

* * *

Hook followed behind Mary Margaret, somehow every step made him a little more worried something bad happened to her. He kept his eyes open for any kind of danger that might come their way. Mary Margaret slowed down and stopped before a trail that leaded to nothing. He kneeled down to inspect the ground. In one of the dried muddy pools there was a clear footprint just a few feet away from them, covered by leaves.

He brushed the leaves gently away, making sure he didn't mess up the footprint and examined it. He let out a low growl as he recognised the symbol that was pressed in the mud.

"Found something?" Mary Margaret asked as he stood up and turned to her.

"Aye, I know who took her," he said, " I suppose you know the king of this land, King Arthur?"

Mary Margaret nodded.

"Well, we have some history together. He must have thought Emily was someone important to me and took her to get back on me."

Mary Margaret let out a huff of annoyance, "I never liked the man, he has been interested in her since the first time he laid eyes on her, she was five!"

"You know him, I mean, personally?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if we have to deal with him I better tell you the truth right now."

"The truth? You have been lying to me?" his eyes darkened and he felt anger rise up in him. The first time since 300 years he helped someone else then himself and they lied to him. How could he be so stupid to think these woman would be different.

"Yes, but let me explain first before you go all 'angry pirate' mode"

That took him aback. She didn't even looked a little bit scared, just annoyed. He tried to calm himself as he motioned her to continue.

"My name is Queen Snow White from the kingdom of Misthaven. Emily is not my friend but my daughter and her real name is Princess Emma. We were on one of our yearly survival trips and we wanted to treated like normal people, that's why the names."

Hook was silent for a while, processing the information. Slowly the anger from before seemed to fade as he understood their motivations. He felt the corner of his mouth curl up at the idea of Emily – No, Emma - being a Princess. He'd kissed a Princess, but the fun of the situation slowly faded as a second thought made its way through, he was falling for a Princess.

"So, are you still going to help?" Snow's voice brought him back out of his thoughts. Was he going to help? Part of her being captured was his fault, he felt guild rise up in him. It was all his fault, if he hadn't challenged her that first day she wouldn't have kissed him when she left, or would she? Did she feel it too, the spark? He found himself picturing the kiss in his mind again. He made his decision, no matter what, he was going to save her.

"Aye, but it only seems fair that now I know your real names that you know mine," he said and made a deep, dramatic bow. "Killian Jones, at your service."

* * *

"You know, we met before," Arthur said with a full mouth. Emma was moved to a dining room, her hands were unbound but her back and legs were still tightly bound against the chair. "You where, what? Five, maybe six years old. Your parents brought you to our ball to celebrate my engagement."

Emma didn't say a word, she only glared at him from across the table.

"I must say, you have changed a lot since then, you have more shape now," she felt herself getting sick at the way he looked at her, like he was inspecting her like a horse before purchasing, checking if everything was there. She didn't miss the way his eyes stayed just a little longer focused on her chest.

"You have to eat some, you must be hungry," she was, but didn't give him the pleasure of doing what he said. "It's a pity I didn't met you sooner, really. You would have made a fine queen, and an even more beautiful bride."

"Like I would ever marry someone like you," she spat out.

"Maybe not by choice, but you see, I have this dust," he heled up a little bottle filled with an orange looking sand inside. "It lets everything that is broken appear whole again."

"And why would that make me want to marry you?"

"If you mix this dust with a peddle of the Middlemist flower it will turn into a love and hate potion, the person who takes it will fall in love with the first person they see," he stood up from his seat and walked around the table, Emma following him with her eyes. "but the second person they see, they will hate with every cell in their body." Emma swallow as he came closer.

"Sadly, my wife is sick and unable to give me any heirs for the throne, soon she will die and that's where you come in," he gave her a wicked smile and took another step closer. She felt herself get even sicker in the stomach at the idea. "See it as a win-win situation, I'll get a new queen who is able to give me a son, I'll destroy the pirate by letting you hate him and the kingdom of Camelot and Misthaven will be combined as form the largest empire that ever existed."

He was now right in front of her, slowly moving down and leaning in. She wanted to punch him in the face so hard right now, so she did. She prepared her fist and aimed for his face, but before she could hit him her and was stopped by a magical force.

"Now that's not very nice, is it?" A voice said from behind Arthur. She heard him chuckle and move back to greet the voice.

"Ah, Zelena! I was wondering when you would join us!"

The woman named Zelena walked over to them, "I see you found our puppet."

"I did, what a coincident isn't it? That she happen to be in Camelot just when we need her," Arthur said. "Make sure the soldiers don't attack Misthaven, we already have what we wanted."

"Do it yourself, I'm not your personal messenger," Zelena sneered and turned her attention to Emma. "So what do we have here."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and lifter her chin, "don't think you'll get away with this."

"She's got fire, I like it," Zelena turned back to Arthur, "with her under our control we'll be unstoppable."

"I told you she would be a great queen."

"Oh, but she got more than just her fire," Zelena circled around the chair and whispered in her ear, "she's got Magic."

Emma's eyes widened, did she have magic? But that's impossible, needier one of her parents got magic, or anyone in their family.

"How do you know?" Arthur asked, clearly just as confused as her.

"I can feel it," Zelena stood up right again, "really powerful magic too, the pure kind, the kind a child get when their parents are True Love."

"I see," Arthur said and came closer to her face again. She gritted her teeth when he continued, "well, it seems like you just got even more useful to me than before."

* * *

Snow and Killian had been walking all day, neither one of them wanted to rest as long as they could still see the ground. Earlier they had spent enough time figuring out a way to safe Emma. They settled on going through a secret tunnelway that Killian discovered one night when he escaped from Arthurs dungeons. The secret tunnelway lead them right into the castle, from there they would find out where he kept Emma, save her and get the Hell out of there. It wasn't perfect but they didn't have anything better.

"You know that when we save her we are going back to our kingdom," Snow began, she hadn't said a word when they began their walk.

"Don't worry, I'll get you two save home," he gave her a sad smile. He knew what she meant to say, when they save her and she is back home he won't be able to see her again. He didn't expect anything else, he was a pirate and she was a princess. She was meant for a better man then him, a man who knew who he wanted to be and who was worthy of her love. As long as he knew she was save it was okay for him, even if it would break the last remaining's of his heart.

"I know how you feel about her," Snow continued after a while. "But just because I see it doesn't mean others will too. My husband for example, he only wants the best for her…"

"And he wouldn't approve of a pirate," he finished for her. "I can't give her anything, she is better off with someone who is worthy of her." She nodded, more in understanding then that she agreed and they went back to the silence. After another 30 minutes of walking they set camp in a clearing. Killian took the first watch. He was looking at the ring that hung around his neck, turning it in the light of the fire. It was his brothers ring, he gave it to Killian just before he died. Killian still has nightmares about that day, looking down at his brother, blood on his hands and clothing.

'Being a good man is far more imported then any title, little brother,' Liam once said to him.

'How will I become a good man?' he asked.

'Believe in good form and fight for what you want, because if you don't you deserve what you get,' was his answer.

His eyes began to sting at the memory. He closed them and held the ring against his forehead as the tears began to flow.

"I'm sorry Liam," he said in a silent whisper, "I'm sorry I failed you, I'm sorry I'm not the man you wanted me to become," he let the ring fall against his chest as he looked up at the night sky, "but I promise I'll make it up to you by doing the right thing now."

What he didn't know was that Snow wasn't asleep and heard everything he said. She smiled a little to herself, he may not think he is worthy of her daughter but she was sure that Emma couldn't wish for a better man to love her.


	6. Chapter 6

Early in the morning Snow had woken Killian and they continued their journey. After about an hour walking Snow spoke to him, "I heard you talking last night."

He looked down and she saw the tips of his ears become a little red. "My apologies if I woke you."

She ignore his apology and went straight to the point, "Who's Liam?"

"My brother," he said after a moment of silence. When he didn't continue she asked him another question.

"You said you and Arthur had a history, what happened?"

He laughed half-heartedly and looked up at the sky. "Why all of a sudden all these questions?" he asked a bit nervous.

"Because I want to know who the man is that fancies my daughter."

After a moment he spoke again, "When my brother and I were young our mother had died and our father abandoned us. We had nothing. One day we met this boy whose parents were the king and queen of the land. He took us to his home and his parents were the kindest people I've ever met."

She saw him smile a bit at the memory.

"The king and queen gave me and my brother a home and we became close with the prince. The three of us did everything together, we played together, we learned how to swordfight together, we drank together, we had the same teacher. For a long time it was just the three of us.

"That was until my brother joined the navy. For a few years is was just the two of us. Then I joined the navy as well and Arthur was left alone in the castle while we had great adventures. He always was the jealous type, even back then. My brother met this woman when we visited Camelot after a few years and fell in love with her. Arthur also fell in love with her after Liam got engaged to her.

"A week after their engagement Arthur send us on a dangerous mission. We failed and Liam got poisoned. We got back just in time for Liam to get healed but Arthur told us there was no antidote." He let out a humourless laugh. "I was young and believed him because he was the king. Only after my brother's death I found the antidote in Arthur's room. I was furious and didn't think clearly when I attacked Arthur. He send me to the dungeons but I escaped. Turned into a pirate and tried to get my revenge.

"When I heard about the engagement ball I planned on killing him that night. But he somehow knew I was coming for him and sat a trap. I lost my hand and was send 300 years into the past. In the past I found a magic bean and went to Neverland. There I spend the past few 300 and a bit more years."

Snow thought his story over. He had been through a lot and he did all this for his brother. He could have gave up after Arthur send him 300 years in the past but he didn't, which means that he isn't someone who gives up easily and that is just what she needed to save her daughter.

* * *

"Here it is," Killian said as they approached a tunnel with an iron fence in the sidewall of the castle. "The only problem is the fence that was placed here after my last escape through here."

"That won't be a problem," Snow said and searched for something in her satchel. When she found what she was looking for and held it up to him. "Fairy dust, I always have some with for occasions like this."

Killian was stunned for a bit when she walked forward and placed a bit of the dust on her hand, blowing it on the iron fence. In only a few second the entire gate was gone. Snow walked inside and he followed behind her. They were so close now, the only thing they have to do now is find out where they kept Emma, take her and get the Hell out of here. They walked through the tunnel. The further they went the more voices they heard. At the end of the tunnel there were a few guards talking.

"That pretty blond the King brought in has fire," one of them said.

"She's a princess, the princess of Misthaven, did you know?" another said.

"That's probably why the King keeps her close to him where ever he goes."

"Zelena, the witch, is there now too."

"What do you think they want with her?"

"I have no idea but I don't think the princess would like it."

Another guard walked over to the group. "The gate in the wall is gone. We need a few men to come with us while the others keep watch outside the dining hall where the King and his princess are."

A few 'I'll go' and 'we'll stay here' were said and they walked away. Killian waved Snow to follow him and they sneaked through the halls that were surprisingly empty. The doors to the dining hall were blocked by guards. Killian was about to sneak up behind them and knock them out but Snow rushed forward and knocked both guards out cold.

"That's for helping the man who kidnapped my daughter," she snarled at them and Killian knew he had to keep his distances, she was clearly pissed off. Killian silently drew his sword and Snow grabbed an arrow, laying it on the rest of her bow. Killian nodded at her, she nodded back and kicked the doors open, raising her bow.

"Let my daughter go," she growled as she saw Arthur standing before Emma.

"No! it's a trap!" Emma screamed at them.

Killian rushed forward with his sword raised, ready to launch but his body froze in place. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Snow has been frozen too. Arthur smiled wicked at them and a woman in black and green appeared from behind a pillar, also with a wicked smile.

"Just in time," Arthur said. "Zelena, if you would be so kind." He gestured to Emma.

"With pleasure," Zelena walked to Emma with a vial in her hand. Arthur stepped back and Zelena opened the vial, standing before Emma. Emma kept her mouth shut tight. "She's a stubborn one."

With a swipe of her hand Emma opened her mouth but Killian saw she didn't do it willingly. Her eyes where full of fear as she looked at him while Zelena poured the potion in her mouth. With another swipe Emma closed her mouth, swallowed and her gaze was cast down. Zelena quickly moved away and Arthur kneeled down before her.

Emma looked into his eyes and Killian knew something was very wrong, because she looked at him like he was the love of her life. "Arthur," he heard her whisper. Something inside Killian broke with the way she said it. Her binds were suddenly unbound and she threw herself against Arthur.

"Slow down darling, we have company," Arthur gestured toward Killian and she looked over at him. Her eyes darkened at the sight of him and he only saw hate in her gaze that was full of love just a few second ago. She stood up and walked toward him. He felt that he had been released from whatever spell he had been under. Emma stood before him now and his heart hammered in his chest. In her gaze he only found hate, anger and o so much hate. Every piece of his broken heart broke again, it only got worse when she spoke to him.

"You arrogant, dirty pirate," she began and he took a step back as she took one forward, "you stupid, selfish bastard!"

"Why, if I may ask, are you calling me that?" he tried not to take it to personally because he knew she was under some kind of spell, still it hurts him.

"Why do you think?" she pointed at him as she continued, "Arthur told me everything before you arrived, about how you and your brother were best friends! How your idiotic brother took the love of his life! How Arthur finally got rid of him and you got so angry you almost ruined his life just because your o so dear brother died so he could get his love."

She was definitely under some kind of spell, he didn't know Emma that long but she would never approve of what Arthur did to his brother and to him. He had to brake this spell -or curse- before something really bad happens.

"Emma, listen to me, this isn't you, he gave you something that made you hate me, please listen to me," he tried but he didn't seem to get through to her.

"Guards, take him to the dungeons"

The guards looked questioning at Arthur, "do as the lady commands." Arthur said and the guards grabbed him roughly and pulled him out of the room.

"Don't think this is over Arthur!" he yelled back at Arthur before the doors closed behind them.

* * *

"Mother!" Emma squealed happily, pulling her mother in an embrace when she was released from the spell that Zelena put on her. Snow was a bit stunned with everything that just had happened. Emma pulled back from the embrace and grabbed her mother's hands. "Sorry for what just happened but I'm so glad you're here."

Snow put on a fake smile, "and why it that, my dear?"

"Arthur asked me to marry him before you came and I just can't wait to marry him!" Snow did her best to hide the horror she felt flowing over her. "You have to help me pick out a dress!"

Snow knew something was really wrong with everything that was going on. Emma would never marry a man like Arthur, she would never send Killian to the dungeons, Arthur must have put her under some kind of spell, that was the only explanation for her weird behaver.

"Well, come on than, Honey, let's find you a dress," she said with a fake sweet smile and pulled her daughter out of the room, hoping the dungeons weren't that hard to find. She dragged her daughter through the entire castle before she finally found them. She sighed in relief and entered them, keeping a look on her face that told the guards to not question her or they would regret it.

"Mom, why are we going to the dungeons?" Emma asked as her mother dragged her through the halls to the dungeons.

"A… uhm… really good dress tailor works here," Snow answered as she began to move faster.

"Oh, okay!"

She was going to kill Arthur for doing this to her daughter. They entered the dungeons and walked past all the cells under she saw Killian. She stopped and turned to Emma. "Emma I need you to turn around and stay here until I get back with the tailor okay?"

Emma nodded and turned around. Snow quickly walked over to Killian's cell, but stopped when she saw guards coming her way. She grabbed two small daggers, walking past the men and stabbing them in the neck. She was really pissed right now and she didn't want anyone to hold them back. She grabbed the keys from one of the guards and made her way to Killian's cell, opening it.

"Bloody He-"

"We don't have time for this," she hissed, "let's get out of here."

She turned and walked back to Emma, grabbing the sleeping powder out of her satchel and pouring it on a cloth. she stood behind her daughter and whispered, "I'm sorry, Emma" before pushing the cloth over her nose and mouth from behind. Emma fell into her and she held her upright as good as she could.

"Hook, you have to carry her as we make our escape," she informed him.

"As you wish," he said, grabbing Emma gently and flung her over his shoulder, making sure she didn't fall. As fast as they could they headed toward the secret tunnel they came through. They almost made it when the guards started screaming. "Hey! You two! Stop!" they were running now but not for very long because they were stopped by guards that came from the opposite direction.

Arthur and Zelena appeared in a green cloud of smoke before them. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" Arthur asked and laughed at them.

"I was kind of hoping it would be," Snow said, slowly preparing for the battle, noticing Killian doing the same.

"Disarm them and make sure my queen is in her room," Arthur said to Zelena. With one sweep of her hand their weapons gone and Emma was no longer on Killian's shoulder. The guards were slowly closing in on them. "It's a pity you did this Snow White, I was hoping she could at least have her mother at the wedding, but how can I let you walk free now?"

Snow clenched her fist and launched forward, aiming for his face. He reacted to late and she hit him strait on the nose. He fell backwards and guards immediately grabbed her arms to hold her back. She was roughly carried away toward the dungeons. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Killian fighting of a few guards before getting hit a few times and being handled the same way as her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! please leave a review and check out my other stories! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"What are we going to do now?" Killian asked Snow as they sat in their separated cells, feeling like all hope is lost.

"We make a plan to get out of here." He raised an eyebrow, how could she still have that much hope? "But first we need to find a bird."

"A bird? How is a bird going to help us?"

"That way I can send a message to my husband, tell him what Arthur has done," she bit her lip before continuing. "The chances that we go to war are big but we have strong allies and a big enough army."

Killian was silent for a moment, "do you really think going to war with Camelot is a good idea?"

"If it means for Emma to be safe, then yes."

Killian nodded. It was a pretty good idea- this way Arthur got what he deserved, Emma would be free again and he… well, that didn't matter for now. The most important thing now was getting Emma back and break the spell she was under. If that meant war, then so be it.

"Alright, let's get ourselves a bird."

* * *

King David sat behind his desk looking over some documents when he hear a chirp come from the window. He looked up to see a little sparrow waiting for him. He stood and walked over to the bird, untying the piece of cloth that was wrapped around it's little leg. As soon as the cloth was off its leg he flew away again. David unfolded the piece of cloth and read the what was written in it:

 _We are trapped in Arthur's dungeons._

 _He cursed Emma to love him._

 _Send soldiers and a rescue team,_

 _we are going to war with Camelot._

 _-Snow_

David dropped the cloth on his desk, grabbed his sword and walked out of his studies.

"Guards!" he called through the castle. Two guards walked over to him, ready to take order. "Prepare our army, inform Queen Regina and prepare a rescue party."

"Inform the Queen of what, Your Highness?" one of them asked.

"We are going to war with Camelot and we need as much soldiers as we can get."

* * *

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, she was beautiful. Ever since she was little she dreamed of the day she would marry the man she loved. A smile grew on her face.

Arthur.

The man she loves.

She heard someone enter her chambers and looked over her shoulder to see Arthur walking in.

"There is my beautiful bride," he said while approaching her.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" she said playfully. "Where is mother? I woke up and couldn't find her."

"She left." Her face fell at his words. "Don't worry darling, you don't need her. You are going to be my queen soon."

Her smile returned to her lips. She didn't need her mother, she was going to be queen. Arthur came closer to her, placing his hands on her at her waist and kissed her. She brought her arms up and looped them around his neck, pressing herself against him. When he pulled back she kept her eyes close and whispered against his lips.

"Hook"

"What did you say?" he asked her and she opened her eyes. _Did she say something?_

"I said nothing," she giggled. "Your imagining things because of your nerves."

He laughed a bit. "Your right, it was probably just the nerves."

She smiled and kissed him again. He immediately deepened the kiss and she felt his hand tugging at the ribbon of her corset. She pulled away and pushed him back just a bit when he followed her lips.

"Wait until after the wedding, then I'm all yours," she gave him a mischief look.

"We don't have to wait," he said, smirking while looking her dead in the eye.

"We don't have to wait," she repeated and she suddenly felt the need for him now. He leaned down to capture her lips again when someone entered her chambers. He groaned and she let out an annoyed sigh.

"Your Majesty, the army of Misthaven is coming our way!" the guard said, slightly panicked.

"What?" Arthur said, letting go of Emma and walking over to the soldier. "How long until they get here?"

"They'll be here in less than an hour."

"Prepare our army, go to the villages and collect every man and boy who can fight," he ordered. The guard nodded before turning and leaving the room

"Arthur, what's happening?" she asked. "Why would my parents send their army?"

"I don't know but I have to keep you safe," he said and turned to her, grabbing her arms. She winched a bit when he tightened his grip, squeezing it painfully. "This is war."

* * *

"There in here!"

Killian head shot up at the sound of voices. He looked at Snow who had heard it too and stood up. A few seconds later a few men appeared that weren't guards. He stood up as well, looking at the men curiously.

"David! You found me," Snow said to a man he assumed was her husband and the king.

"I'll always find you," he said and unlocked her cell, almost being knocked over when Snow gave him a hug. He hugged her back and Killian looked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He could clearly see that they love each other very much. He wondered if he would ever have someone love him that much, if maybe Emma could be that someone.

"Let's go. Our army will be here any second and we still have to find Emma," David said. Killian felt a pang of betrayal when everyone turned to leave, not even sparing him a second glance.

"Wait, we can't leave just yet," Snow said and grabbed the keys out of the lock of her cell. David and the other men looked confused at her as she walked over to his cell, opening it. "You didn't think we were going to leave you here, did you?"

"The thought may have crossed my mind," he said, winking at her as he walked out of his cell.

"A pirate? Why would you let him out?" David asked, the disgusting and annoyance clear in his voice. He looked warily at Killian, sizing him up. "He's probably here for a good reason."

"He was actually captured because he was helping me, so we are not going to leave him," Snow said, crossing her arms and shooting him a look that her word was final. She looked like a real queen now that he thought about it.

"Alright than, this way." David turned and beckoned them to follow.

* * *

"Arthur, where are we going?" Emma asked as he pulled her through the hallways.

"I'm getting you somewhere safe," he answered and walked just a little faster when he noticed that there weren't any guards anywhere in the castle. They hurried down the stairs just when David, Snow, Killian and a few of their men appeared around a corner.

"Hey! Stop!" David yelled. He quickly turned around, dragging Emma with him. He heard their footsteps behind them.

"Arthur, why are we running? They are my parents. They won't hurt us," Emma said from behind him while she struggled to keep up with him.

"Shut up! They want to take you away from me," he yelled back at her. Emma suddenly stopped, slipping her hand out of his and crossing her arms.

"How dare you speak to me like that," she snarled at him.

"We don't have time for this, darling. I promise I'll make it up to you later," he grabbed her hand again but when he turned back around he saw some of David's men come his way. Turning around and looking behind Emma he saw Snow, David and Killian. He drew his sword, getting ready for the fight.

"Don't fight!" Emma pleaded like a child. "Let's just talk about it."

"I'm afraid there is not much to talk about, love," Killian said. She glared at him, if looks could kill…

"Emma, listen to us," David said to Emma, extending his hand. "You have to come with us. He cursed you, please Emma."

The words didn't seem to registrant anywhere inside her head. "Father, mother, send back your army. I'm getting married, isn't that worth a celebration instead of a battle?"

"Indeed, listen to your daughter. We are in love," he focused his attention on Killian while he said it, earning a death glare from him. "No one can separate us now."

"To bad," Snow said and grabbed Emma's wrist, pulling her towards them and away from Arthur.

"Mother what are-" she stopped when her mother pushed a cloth against her mouth and nose. Her eyes drifted close, her limps relaxed fully and she almost fell to the floor. Killian caught her just in time, laying her down gently. While focused on Emma, Arthurs sword was knocked out of his hands by an arrow from Snow.

"There you are." Everyone turned to see Zelena approach them, looking rather bored. "You know an entire army is surrounding the castle, right?"

"Zelena! Don't just stand there, get me out of here!" he yelled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Urg, you could ask nicely, you know?"

Everyone had their eyes trained on her as she walked closer to him. Zelena smiled wickedly at everyone before waving her hand and letting them disappear in green smoke. Just in time, because when the reappeared an arrow hit the tree behind them.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is. I've been really busy with my other stories lately. reviews are always welcome :)**


End file.
